


Old World Decorum

by FloatAlong



Series: From Town to Town [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dominance, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatAlong/pseuds/FloatAlong
Summary: MacCready gets nasty and suggests a little competition after he and Nate clear out a den of raiders.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor
Series: From Town to Town [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097183
Kudos: 8





	Old World Decorum

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is part of a series there's no real continuity, so feel free to read them in any order - that said, this one's a little nastier than the previous two (I know) so I understand it might not be to everyone's liking... but the way I figure it the whole aesthetic of the Fallout universe is bombed-out filth, so it seemed fitting! Enjoy...

Nate’s final .308 bullet sang through the air and penetrated the raider’s skull from just the right angle, fracturing the jaw and causing his head to burst in spectacular fashion. His various viscera were spattered diagonally up the grimy wall behind him, streaking like black yoghurt over the dry and peeling ancient wallpaper. His gun clattered first to the floor, and then down several stairs as his body crumpled and slumped without grace over a rotting side table.

Then, finally, silence.

‘Nice shot,’ MacCready said.

‘Thanks,’ Nate replied, and rose from his crouching position. ‘I think that’s the last of them.’

‘Great,’ said MacCready, rising as well. ‘Then we can loot the rest of this place without having to worry about gettin’ shot in the ass while we look.’ He approached the edge of the upper level and looked down, surveying the racks of faded magazines and junk below them. ‘These old stores usually have some nice pre-war memorabilia in them. Maybe you’ll find something that reminds you of the old days, huh?’

‘That’d be nice,’ smiled Nate. ‘But before we do anything, I need to take a piss first.’

‘Again? Didn’t you go on the road like, an hour ago?’

‘Yeah, but… the raiders got me nervous. Besides, I drank like three cans of purified water, which was maybe overkill.’

‘Fair enough, point taken. Me too, actually.’

‘Alright, then I’ll be back in a sec.’ Nate shifted past the body of the last dead raider and took a step down the stairs before MacCready stopped him.

‘Whoah, what are you doing?’ he asked, apparently puzzled.

Nate was just as confused. ‘Like I just said… I’m going to take a piss. But I’ll be back in a sec.’

‘I get it, but, like, where are you going?’ MacCready cocked his eyebrow at him.

‘Well… there was a bathroom downstairs, remember? I picked the lock on that first aid kit. That’s where we got the purified water from?’

‘And what exactly are you planning on doing in the bathroom downstairs that you can’t do right here?’ MacCready asked, folding his arms now and smirking.

‘Use the toilet you jerkwad, what do you think?’ He dithered slightly on the stairs. ‘Are you just winding me up by wasting my time? I really have to go, here.’

‘Seriously – you realise these buildings haven’t had functioning plumbing in two centuries, right? There’s no such thing as a “bathroom” anymore.’

‘Well yeah, but… it still drains. I don’t want to make a mess. I’m not an animal.’

‘That’s old world decorum talkin’, babe. We’re all animals, really. This is the 23rd century! I’d’ve thought you’d figured out the golden rule by now: _there are no rules_. Not in this wasteland. You need to go, just _go_.’

Nate threw his arms up in resignation. ‘I don’t know why I’m bothering debating this with you anyway,’ and he started heading down the stairs.

He didn’t make it far. He’d gotten about halfway down when his route was cut off by a heavy, steady stream of piss; it was spraying down from the banisters above, arcing over the steps directly in front of him and reaching a loud, splattering end on the floor of the store beneath them. There was a clink as the stream knocked over an empty milk bottle there. He sighed loudly. Why did he choose travel with this vagabond, again?

‘Ohhh yeah,’ MacCready sighed as he finished up, having fun with shaking out the last few squirts. ‘See, that was fun. You should try it.’

‘I’m fine doing it the old fashioned way, thanks.’ Nate continued down the stairs, refusing to look up at MacCready but being mindful now of not touching the banister with his hands.

‘So you wouldn’t be… interested in a bet?’

Nate paused on the stairs. He looked up, finally, to acknowledge MacCready’s nasty grin. His dick was still out, and steam was rising from the head. ‘What kind of a bet?’ he asked him.

‘I bet ya 200 caps you can’t get it as far as me,’ MacCready said.

Nate scoffed. ‘Of course I can. I can actually get it pretty far, just so you know. But… I’m not interested in proving it.’

‘Ooh, sounds like someone’s just chickening out of a bet…’ MacCready taunted, waving his penis back and forth like a hypnotist’s pendulum.

‘I am not!’ Nate insisted, furious. Damnit, MacCready knew exactly how to push his buttons. They’d played a lot of cards while on the road, both with each other and the various traders and suckers they met along the way. In that time, MacCready had obviously learned that Nate wasn’t one to back down from a bet. Ever. ‘Fine. Goddammit. For an easy 200 caps, I’ll do it.’

He scrambled back up the stairs and approached his lover. ‘How are we measuring it, then? I don’t want to throw away my dignity just to have you say the results were inconclusive.’

MacCready peered down onto the shop floor. ‘I think the furthest thing I hit was that milk bottle down there. So I guess if you can hit something further away than that, then you win the bet.’ He folded his arms and grinned again.

Nate examined the layout of the floor beneath them. ‘Nah, that’s not fair. The next nearest thing is that shopping basket, and that’s easily another seven or eight feet away. I said I could piss further than you – not necessarily that far, come on.’

MacCready shrugged. ‘Them’s the brakes, babe. If the shopping basket’s the next nearest thing, then that’s the target… not my fault there isn’t anything closer.’

Nate narrowed his eyes at him, and then had a nasty idea. Payback time. Quick as a flash he had swiped MacCready’s hat from his head, and before he could grab it back he tossed it down onto the shop floor, landing perfectly where he wanted it: further away than the milk bottle had been, but nearer than the shopping basket.

‘There is now,’ he grinned maliciously.

‘Hey! That hat is one of a kind!’

‘ _Them’s the brakes, babe_ ,’ Nate shrugged.

At this point he couldn’t have held it any longer if he’d wanted to. Squirming in place, Nate undid the front of his pants and exposed his dick. Not a second went by before he was unleashing his own clear, powerful stream of piss following more or less the same trajectory that MacCready’s had moments ago. He sighed with relief as the pressure was released.

He couldn’t see exactly where the stream was ending; he only heard the spattering sound as it hit the faded linoleum flooring below. He pushed forcefully, determined to beat MacCready’s record.

‘Huh,’ MacCready said next to him. He sounded defeated.

Nate spent the last of it showing off, in the swing of it now as he rotated the stream left and right like a machine gun turret, marking the whole building. By the time he finished his dick was fully hard, swelling with the triumph of victory.

‘I’d say that probably does it,’ Nate said, feeling completely satisfied, stuffing his erection back into his pants. ‘But let’s go down and check to be sure.’

They wandered down the stairs together and, being mindful of the now slippery floor, waded through the grimy newspapers and burnt magazines to where MacCready’s hat lay. It was soaked.

‘That, uh… that about settles it then…’ MacCready said, picking his hat up uncertainly and wringing it out as best he could.

‘I did warn you,’ Nate smiled apologetically. ‘I’m good at this sort of thing. Me and the boys used to compare all the time, back in my military days.’

MacCready gave him a funny look for a second, and then leaned in without warning to plant a hot, wet kiss on Nate’s mouth.

Nate was stunned. ‘What was that for?’

‘Two things,’ MacCready said, his face suddenly sober and attentive. ‘First, for putting _that_ image in my head. You and the other big strong military boys having pissing contests back in the day, and you always coming out on top? _That’s_ hot, and I’m not gonna forget it.’

Nate beamed with pride. ‘And the second thing?’

‘For getting over your old world sensibilities. Getting down and dirty with me, and showing off. I liked it. I like it when you’re dirty.’ MacCready bit his lip. ‘You’re always so clean and collected when you’re talkin’ with merchants and settlers and the like. But then I get to see this whole other side of you… mm, it turns me on, no question.’

Nate could see where this was going, and he liked it. ‘Looks like you owe me 200, as I recall.’

MacCready squirmed sheepishly. ‘I don’t have any caps on me right now…’

‘Then what do you have of equivalent value?’

‘Oh, I can think of a couple of things,’ MacCready said seductively, moving in closer and gripping Nate’s still-hard erection through the front of his pants.

‘On your knees, boy,’ Nate ordered with a low growl.

MacCready whimpered. ‘But… the floor’s wet now.’

‘As I seem to remember someone saying: this is the 23rd century. There are no rules, not in this wasteland. If you need to fuck…’ he pulled his cock out of his pants again, rock hard and dripping with a mix of clear piss and pre-come at the tip. ‘You just fuck.’

The ensuing blowjob was the best of Nate’s life; hot, wet, dirty, and dominant. It ended with him giving MacCready an impressive facial, while MacCready himself jerked himself to completion on the floor. ‘Fuck,’ he said afterwards. ‘I think I got some on my hat again. This thing is definitely gonna need a wash the next chance we get.’

After they’d done everything else on their checklist, the walk back to the nearest settlement as the sun set was quite pleasurable. What a fulfilling day, Nate thought. They’d gotten quite a decent haul from the stores they’d scavenged, too.

‘Ya know, I’m not sure it was a fair contest,’ MacCready mused on the road home. ‘I only _kinda_ needed a piss, but you were, like, ready to bust. Probably gave you an edge.’

Nate raised an eyebrow at him. ‘Are you suggesting a rematch at some point? Sorry babe; my dick is too powerful. I’ll only beat you again.’

‘I know,’ MacCready smirked. ‘And I’ll love it just as much the second time.’

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know what you think! I've got several more ideas for shorts with these two, so expect more soon. As always you can follow me on twitter as @FloatFill for updates and stuff.


End file.
